Till Death Do Us Part(1)- Riverdale Fanfiction
by riverdaleuniversex
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and I am obsessed with all things Netflix if you could bear with me and give me a little review if you enjoy it. So enjoy this Barchie to Bughead/Veggie to Varchie inspired fanfic!


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Till Death Do Us Part- Riverdale Fanfiction(1)/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"JUGHEAD: Riverdale, it can seem like a small town but when something so horrifying happens. It's like the whole world can come crashing down on the ones its affected most. Archie Andrews, a regular high schooler struck down by the angel of death that they called the Black Hood. On the night the Black Hood was caught, the power couple Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews caught the criminal but not before Archie was shot in the shoulder and sent into a distant sleep doctors called a 'unknown coma'./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"7 months later…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty Cooper was walking home from school with Jughead Jones, her best friend reunited after the tragedy of her boyfriend being thrown into a coma he has been in for 7 months./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Archie's dad called me today, Jug' Betty kept walking as Jughead caught up with her./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'About what' Jughead said./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty stopped dead and Jughead turned around to her and grabbed her hand./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'The doctors want us to decide about his life support' she started to tear up and Jughead wrapped his arms around her. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Whatever you guys decide to do' Jughead whispered into her ear./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"He pushed her up straight. 'What are you doing tonight' Jug said./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Hanging with Ronnie, she said she needed to tell me something' Betty looked worried./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Come by my house after, okay' Betty nodded to what Jughead was saying 'Come around about 10' Jug took her hand and dragged her into his side as they continued to walk home./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"JUGHEAD: Veronica Lodge, a typical Mafia daughter and one of Betty Coopers best friends she was at her house the night of Archie's accident but there was always a divide and things were always awkward after the accident, but Ronnie held something over Betty's head/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"7.20pm…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Veronica and Betty were sat on the sofa of Veronica high class apartment in the Pembrook sipping virgin mojitos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Would you like to stay, Betty' Ronnie took her drink out of her hand and put it down on the coffee table./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'What did you want to tell me' Betty looked scared as Veronica took her hand./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'B were besties, right?' Veronica said./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty was confused. 'Of-course we are V?' /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Mr Andrews came to me about Archiekins's life support, he told me that even if Archie wakes then he wouldn't be mad at me for telling you this' Veronica swallowed a lump in her throat./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'When you left for the summer to meet your favourite authors and idols, Archie was lonely and missing you. We went out a couple times and…'Ronnie started to stutter, and Betty blinked to feel tears run down her eyes./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty stood up in anger, you could see the blood in her veins start to boil./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Just say it, Veronica' Betty sounded disappointed/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Veronica trembled and tried to spit the words that were jumping in her mouth/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'I'm so sorry B' Veronica tried to apologize, /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Say it' Betty was screaming now, so much so that it was scaring Veronica./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'He cheated on you' Veronica took a breath./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty was clenching her fists together./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'I'm sorry Betty, but he just needed an escape someone to rely on' Betty got even more angry as Veronica uttered those words./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty started to cry and then she sobbed like when the tears started they wouldn't stop./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"Betty walked to the door and looked back at Veronica with tears down her face and said what she thought would be her last two words to Veronica. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Abadi Extra Light',sans-serif;"'Goodbye Ronnie'/span/strong/p 


End file.
